Advent
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Iain had been planning this for over a month. What better time than Christmas? He and Rita normally brought each other an advent calendar, they'd been together 2 christmases already and Iain wanted to make this year special... There was a box in his room which contained almost 24 wrapped parcels, each with a handwritten note attached addressed to Rita.
1. Chapter 1

**I was in a bit of a Christmassy mood and this idea popped into my head and I couldn't let it go unwritten. Thank you to the amazing totti10/flashingbluelight, for her amazing ideas and help with this fic, without whom I don't know if I'd have written it!**

 **This is part of my 100 ways to say I love you fic, but wanted to upload it as a separate story as its 5 Christmas and its 5 chapters long.**

 _Note: anything in italics is a letter_

 **Hope you enjoy this, please leave a review XxX**

* * *

 **"Have a good day at work"**

Days 1-5

Iain had been planning this for over a month. What better time than Christmas? He and Rita normally brought each other an advent calendar, they'd been together 2 Christmas' already and Iain wanted to make this year an extra special year... There was a box in his room, which contained almost 24 wrapped parcels, each with a handwritten note attached addressed to Rita.

 **Day 1: chocolates**

It was December first; Rita was half way through her shift and on her first break in 4 hours. Entering her office she finds a parcel wrapped in brown paper on her desk, a note attached which reads:

 _Rita,_

 _I told you I got you an advent calendar, I know you thought I'd forgotten this morning, but I hadn't. This year it's going to be a special advent calendar. I have 24 gifts for you, one each day with an extra special one on Christmas. Have a good day at work; I love you and Happy Christmas!_

 _Your favourite paramedic XxX_

Rita smiled, carefully opening the paper to reveal the present beneath, a box of her favourite chocolates. Pulling out her phone she text Iain a picture of herself with the chocolates and a huge thank you. Rita normally dreaded Christmas, less so since Iain had come into her life, but it reminded her of her parents. Refusing to even speak to her from the moment she married Mark, until this very day, she always missed them, especially at the time of year where everyone saw their family.

 **Day 2: tickets for her and Dixie to go to a concert in January**

Almost 24 hours since she had found the box of chocolates on her desk she wandered back into her office, another shift where time had decided to slow. She sat at her desk, it was her break but she was in dire need to catch up on some paperwork that had been building up in stacks over the past few days. Two stacks down and 20 minutes later she was halfway through the cup of tea she had made herself, she picked up the next file, an envelope fell from where it had been placed on top. Rita recognised the handwriting instantly as Iain's, her second advent gift. She opened it carefully; this was just what she needed in this moment, a minute away from work.

She pulled out the three pieces of paper inside, a letter, and two tickets to see her favourite band.

 _Rita,_

 _Today's gift you can't receive just yet but it will give you some thing to look forward to in the new year. I know you love this band and Dixie seemed extremely passionate about them too when I called her the other day, so there's a ticket for you both to go and enjoy them. I love you, merry Christmas!_

 _Iain XxX_

Rita bit her lip as she beamed. Pulling out her phone she text Iain a thank you, he was on shift so she didn't want to interrupt him if he was with a patient. Dialling Dixie's number she thumbed the tickets as she read the letter. She squealed down the phone at her best mate, both of them like teenagers and neither caring.

 **Day 3: a candle**

Rita had to wait her whole shift for today's advent gift. Iain had had the day off, they seemed to be on opposite shifts all week and had barely seen each other.

She came home and fell onto the sofa, her bag falling to the floor and coat still done up. She had spent the whole of her shift in resus, the never ending stream of patients seemed to be even more exhausting than normal. She opened her eyes, having closed them for a moment as she sat down, to find a small parcel wrapped in brown paper set on the coffee table. A white envelope attached that read her name in Iain's messy scrawl. She smiled to herself, had almost forgotten about her present. Leaning forward she pulled off the note and read it.

 _How's your day been? I tried to stay up, give this present to you myself but I'm on earlies this week so can't afford a late night, wake me when you come up, I have a kiss ready, just for you. You're my light Rita, I couldn't do without you. I love you, happy Christmas, yours, Iain XxX_

Rita put down the note with a smile, he always made her smile, no matter what. She tore off the paper and found a candle inside. She couldn't wait any longer, shrugging off her coat and leaving it where it landed, telling herself she would sort it in the morning, she hurried upstairs to claim her kiss.

 **Day 4: a key to his house**

They finally had a few hours together, Iain's shift had miraculously finished on time so he got to spent the 2 and a half hours before Rita's shift started with her.

Returning home he found her still in bed, covers up to her neck as she tried to keep warm whilst delaying getting up to switch the heating on as long as possible.

"You're back." Rita smiled, there it was again, she'd never been happier than this, not ever.

Iain nodded, crawling up the bed, legs either side of her, hands stopping beside her head as he held himself above her, leaning down to touch his lips to hers.

"I was just about to make breakfast." Rita half lies, she had been planning to get up for over an hour, the warmth of the covers and the chilly air that froze her when she went to get up, would've probably meant her getting up at the very last minute possible before her shift started.

"How about an advent present first?" Iain murmured, his lips against her right ear.

Rita smiled, biting her lip, she nodded.

Iain sat back, sitting on Rita's thighs for a moment before moving to retrieve the parcel marked number 4 from his coat pocket. He had planned to give it to leave it with a note on her desk like the chocolates but this seemed a much better plan.

"I haven't written the note for this one, so I'll just say it." Iain told her, handing her the small hard object, motioning for her to open it.

Rita removed the packaging, only to find a set of three keys that she already had, attached with a key ring which read 'New Home'. She looked up at him confused.

"Its the keys to my house, our house." He corrected. "When you moved in, I just gave you the spare set and never got another cut, not until the other day when I got you your very own set of keys." Iain explained, "This is our home now, it may have started out as mine but it's ours, I want you to know that I love you living here and your keys are your own, not the spare set or anything less. This is your house, our home." Iain finished, his eyes had never left Rita's throughout.

Rita's eyes were glassy, the smile that had been on her face for days had faded. Iain looked away, he had done the wrong thing, his heart was falling in his chest.

"Sorry," he muttered, going to speak again, apologise, but his words were swallowed as Rita's lips pressed against his own in a fierce kiss that ended with him flat on his back with Rita straddling his waist, her body at the cold airs mercy but she didn't care.

"You are the most incredible man I've ever met, known of or loved. I love you Iain, this is the most thoughtful gift." Rita smiled, capturing Iain's lips every other word.

Iain smiled up at her and Rita beamed back. "Shall I make you breakfast?" He asked.

Rita shook her head, "I have a better idea, besides, I wasn't that hungry anyway..." she whispers into his ear, before taking his lips and exploring his mouth once again.

 **Day 5: lip balm**

Rita pushed her hand into her pocket as she pulled on her coat after her shift, there was something already in there. Her fingers wrapped around the flat cylindrical like objects that seemed to be tied together and wrapped in paper , pulling them out of her coat she saw they had another note attached, day 5 of advent.

Rita pulled the paper off the flat round parcels, sellotape making the simple task harder than usual. Biting her bottom lip she read the accompanying note.

 _I've been a bit selfish with these, picked my favourite flavours as well as the ones you like the best. Strawberry, cherry, Coca Cola, lemonade and the best one of all gingerbread! I thought I could play a guessing game when you come home? I love you and I'm waiting for you in bed ;) XxX_

Rita laughed as she looked down at the tubes of lip balm in her hand, trust Iain to pick his favourites she thought to herself as she took the gingerbread one and rubbed it against her lips. Time to go home.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed part 1 of 5 and will be sticking around for some more, please let me know your thoughts, they are greatly appreciated! Merry Christmas to you all! XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's late in the day but its still up on time! Thank you so** **much to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter, so glad you're enjoying this! Have the 5th part of this fic written and only a few left to write now so I should be able to stick to the 5 days I promised in the beginning, any prompts are welcome! Thank you all so much, hope you enjoy this chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS! XxX**

* * *

 **4\. "Come here, let me fix it."**

 **Day 6: scratch card**

Iain was gone when she woke up the next morning, yet another week of opposite shifts. He couldn't have been gone long as there was a still warm mug of tea placed on her bedside table, an envelope propped up against it.

Rita sat up in bed, pulling the covers as tight as she could; December was proving to be an ice-cold month. She thumbed the envelope as she drank her tea; Iain had made it perfectly, like always. The creamy paper in her hand and the empty mug returned to its previous position as opened the seal and pulled out a scratch card and another note.

 _I was going to wake you before I left but you looked to beautiful sleeping so I hope you wake before the tea goes cold! Really cheesy one today Reets, I feel like the luckiest man alive having found you for a partner so let's see if we can win anything! I love you and will always love you (even if you don't win these scratch cards)! See you later XxX_

Laughing to herself she took the coin enclosed in the envelope, Iain had thought of everything, and scratched the silver foil away to reveal her symbols.

 **Day 7: bath salts**

24 hours since she had scratched the silver foil away to reveal that she had won £20 she was back in bed, waking again but this time Iain was beside her.

Iain's hand was grazing over her hip, tracing circles where her tip had ridden up on her sleep.

"Morning beautiful," Iain whispered from his position as the big spoon to Rita's little spoon.

"What time are you in today?" Rita mumbles, her breath hitching slightly when Iain's fingertips slowly make their way under the elastic of her pyjama bottoms.

"I have a few hours to fill yet," Iain said as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Any plans?" Rita mutters.

"Only to give you your advent present." Iain tells her, one hand tracing patterns on Rita's upper thigh, the other hand playing with her hair as she lay there.

"What is it today Mr Dean?" Rita asks, biting her lip as she does so.

"It's in the bathroom, want to come get it with me?" He suggests, his teeth gently biting the skin just below her ear, not enough to leave a mark but definitely enough to tease her.

Rita nodded, in response, and Iain removed his hand from her pyjamas and pulled her in the direction of their bathroom, never quite allowing their lips to touch no matter how hard it was to resist.

Once in the white tiles room Iain handed Rita a large present. Rita made quick work of the wrapping paper; she was becoming rather practised with all her gifts recently.

The paper discarded, she looked at her present before her eyes flicking up to Iain's. A huge jar of bath salts in her favourite scent of jasmine.

"I thought we could test them out," Iain suggested. "I wasn't a bath man before we got together, now I can think of nothing more I want in this moment."

"Nothing more?" Rita asked, stepping closer to him, the bath salts set on the side.

"Well maybe one thing..." Iain muttered, leaning down to finally capture her lips with his.

 **Day 8: massage oil**

Rita gets home at 2 am, her shift running over when two coaches crash with 80 injured and 15 dead at scene. Collapsing back on the bed her eyes close almost immediately and she falls to sleep in an instant, Iain pulling her close to him and dragging the covers over her, only half awake himself.

They wake late the next morning, Iain due in at 3pm, Rita at 4. Iain presses feather light kisses on the back of her shoulder as she stirs. Rita groans, her back, her whole body aching as she moves to face him.

Iain smiles as he remembers what today's advent gift is, what better timing, he thinks reaching below his side of the bed to retrieve the bottle wrapped in paper marked with the number 5. He handed it to Rita and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Think you'll like today's gift." He whispers.

Rita smiles, "I still can't believe you've done all this for me," she tells him as she tears open the paper, biting her lip as she sees what it is.

"Last years one ran out a couple of weeks ago," Iain explained, his own face dressed with a glinting smile.

Rita handed him the bottle of massage oil, reminded of the secret Santa gift she had swapped for the year before. She groans as she moves to look over at him.

"Come here," Iain says, "let me fix it" he smiles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please," She mutters, pressing a kiss to Iain's lips before rolling into her stomach, revealing her bare back to him.

Iain straddled her hips, warmed the oil in his hands before starting to work out the knots in Rita's back, healing the sore spots her job resulted in, standing all day took its toll on everyone's joints. Rita groaned into the pillow as she felt Iain's hands on her back...

 **Day 9: a sleeping bag**

It's another late finish for Rita and she comes home to find a tent taking up the entire of their living room floor.

"Iain?" She calls out, unable to see if her partner is asleep inside the tent or elsewhere in their house.

"I'm in here" she heard a gruff voice reply.

Taking her coat and shoes off she carefully made her way into the tent and lay on the mass of blankets and pillows beside Iain.

"What's this?" Rita asks when she manages to get comfortable.

"Well you said you'd never been camping so I thought I'd get my tent out." Iain told her, his explanation not really enough to make Rita understand.

"Of course." Rita sighed, her tone somewhat sarcastic.

"It's day 9, your present is the sleeping bag you're currently laying on." Iain muttered, he was exhausted, a double shift of nothing but RTCs and major bleeds. Iain sat up suddenly, deciding that he would be more awake this way. "Sorry," he started again. "Rita, do you remember last summer when you said you'd never been camping?" He asked, a boss received in response he continued, "well next summer we are spending an entire weekend in the New Forest, I have a tent and a sleeping bag for myself and for your advent present today I got you your own sleeping bag, it's the opposite of my version so we can zip them together." Iain finished finally.

"You're amazing you know Mr Dean, I've never met anyone quite like you." Rita smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm one of a kind." Iain replied, before she hit him playfully with a cushion and they fell back to the pile of blankets laughing as the fell asleep.

 **Day 10: photo of them for her office desk**

A day later and already halfway through her next shift Rita entered her office. The ED, although busy, was in the capable hands of Charlie and Duffy so Rita was free to catch up with the paperwork that never seemed to end.

She sat down, noticing almost immediately how there was something different with her desk. She adjusted her chair but it wasn't that... moved a few piles of files but again, it wasn't that either... it was only when she noticed the paper attached to the new object did it click.

 _Rita, another cheesy cliché day today. I think it's time for us to become "desk official". Well that's the term Dixie used when I asked her... I have the same picture on my desk; it's my favourite of us. Happy Christmas my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend, I love you and I'm going to meet you hear after our shifts finish. XxX_

Rita couldn't take the smile off her face; she looked down at the photograph in the simple yet elegant black frame. It was her favourite photo of them too. Taken a little over 2 months ago, when they had visited Dixie down in Cornwall for a few days, Rita's hair is windswept and her cheeks flushed pink from the cold air, Iain's normally messy hair is even messier and his smile is as wide as Rita's ever seen, both their eyes as sparkling as they look toward the camera to capture such a perfect moment

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and have a fantastic Christmas! More tomorrow I promise! XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a few mad days over Christmas and i haven't had much time to write so sorry for the delay for this chapter! Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing, I'm so thankful to each of you. Hope you enjoy this update! XxX**

* * *

 **Day 11: dinner invitations**

Iain meets Rita after her shift, he's sat on the reception desk laughing with Jez and Max when Rita comes out of her office. Leaving his position he makes his way over to her.

"Iain." Rita exclaims, he had a day off so she had been expecting to see him at home.

"I couldn't let you walk home alone." Iain smiled, offering her his hand.

Rita took it in her own as they walked out of the ED together.

"Today's gift isn't really a gift for today." Iain says as they walk side by side, hand in hand along the pavement.

"Iain, you know I love this but you're being too generous. I love you and I don't need all these presents." Rita says, stopping as they reach a bench.

"I know you don't need them, I want to give them to you. It's all planned and there's no backing out now." Iain explains, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Fine," Rita gives in, "I'd best get you the best Christmas present ever then!" She laughs.

"You're enough of a Christmas present for me." Iain tells her, pressing another kiss to her lips, his free hand reaching up to tangle in her hair.

They break apart after a moment, both remembering where they are as an icy breeze hits them.

"So as I was saying," Iain starts again, "today's present... I made reservations at that new posh restaurant in town two nights from now," Iain tells her.

Rita goes to speak but Iain's finger presses to her lips and silences her.

"I spoke to Charlie, your shift is covered." Iain tells her.

"Ah, so that's why you came in on your day off, not just to be the romantic boyfriend and walk me home." Rita laughs, but can't help but kiss him.

"You caught me," he mumbles as he kisses her back.

 **Day 12: underwear**

Rita arrived home from work in the late afternoon, she looked at the clock, Iain would be back in four hours she worked out. She wanted to thank him for all her gifts by making him his favourite, sausages with mashed potato and some gravy, he was a kid at heart. Knowing she had time before she needed to start cooking she decided to make a cup of tea and relax in front of the television for a little while. She hung her coat up and proceeded to the kitchen.

She found a box, professionally wrapped in dark blue paper and a silver ribbon tied in a bow, set on the kitchen table, a white envelope against it.

Rita smiled as she opened the letter and proceeded to read.

 _Rita, as you know from yesterday's present we have plans in a few days time. I wanted the occasion to be special and you know how much I love your purple lacy set, but I think last time I may have ripped it a little. To say sorry and hope you forgive me. I love you and can't wait to see you wearing it. Yours, Iain XxX_

Biting her lip she undid the ribbon carefully, not wanting to tear the beautiful paper. Lifting the lid of the box she found a set of black lacy pants and a matching bra laid out amongst bright purple tissue paper. She lifted them out carefully, inspecting them with delicacy, her size and everything.

Day 13: little black dress

It was the day of their meal out, Iain had managed to swap shifts with Jez so that he would finish in time for their date, and thanks to Iain's conversation with Charlie, Rita had the latter half of her shift covered. By 5:30 Rita had finished and was on her way home where Iain was waiting.

Rita rushed up stairs when she got home, still debating over which dress to wear. She found a note taped to the door of their bedroom.

 _So_ mething _fancy to go with the underwear. Hope I chose the right one! I love you XxX_

Unable to hide a smile Rita pushed open the bedroom door to find what Iain had brought for her. She found a simple black dress hung up on the wardrobe, it would come to just above her knees, had a plunging neckline and a waist that would hug her figure.

An hour later Rita made her way down the stairs, showered, fresh make up and her body wrapped in Iain's dress. Iain was stood in the living room, the door open as he watched her.

"You look beautiful. I guess you like the dress." Iain said as he walked towards her and took her hands, admiring her.

"You did good." Rita said, pressing her lips to his lightly, not wanting to smudge her lipstick.

 **Day 14: the perfect morning**

Rita woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light that flooded the room she noticed Iain walking up their stairs a tray in his hands and boxer shorts the only clothing on his body.

"Morning beautiful," Iain said as Rita sat up in bed to receive the tray.

"Morning. I thought you were working this morning?" Rita asked, confused.

"Jez wanted this afternoon off so I said we could swap, worked out pretty well for me too." Iain explained with a wink.

"This looked delicious," Rita said, admiring the tray laden with freshly made pancakes, fresh fruit, bacon and maple syrup.

"I wasn't sure what topping you'd like so I made them all." Iain laughed.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Its the 14th of December and your advent calendar today has given you the perfect morning, breakfast in bed with your favourite person ever." Iain smiled.

"Oh is Dixie here?" Rita asked, looking down the stairs to hide the smile on her face.

"Oh you're funny!" Iain said, tickling her on her sides as she fell back on the bed laughing.

 **Day 15: flowers**

Rita was on the nightshift, a morning spent in bed catching up on the latest episodes of her show she'd missed followed by a relaxing bath, with the salts Iain had given her, was interrupted at midday by the doorbell. Sighing, she answered the door, a large bouquet of flowered greeted her.

"Miss R Freeman?" A voice came from behind the selection of roses, lily and violets.

"Yes that's me," Rita replied, "who are these from?" She asked as the colourful bunch of sweet smells was set down on the door step.

"A Mr Dean came in to place the order, he wrote a card too." The light haired man, who had previously been hidden, told her, handing over the envelope in his hands before smiling at her and leaving.

Rita smiled as she thumbed the paper, picking up the bouquet and heading inside to get out of the cold December air. She set the flowers atop the kitchen surface and couldn't wait any longer to read Iain's second advent gift.

 _Rita,_

 _A bouquet of the most beautiful flowers I could find, though none are quite as beautiful as you._

 _I love you, Happy Christmas and I'll see you later._

 _Iain XxX_

Rita bit her lip, how had she managed to land, let alone keep, someone like Iain.

She smiled for the rest of the day, when she went about putting the flowers in a vase, when she tidied the bedroom up from her and Iain's escapades the night before, when Iain came through the door after his shift, when she kissed him goodbye and her entire shift.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, more to come tomorrow or Sunday, thanks for reading XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been far far far too long! Hopefully someone will still be reading (?) This is a long chapter to make up for the fact its well past December and this is still a Christmas themed fic... Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and I'm so sorry for the wait, final chapter already written so will be up shortly! It's the last advent one! Hope you enjoy this...**

 **1\. "Pull over let me drive a while"**

* * *

 **Day 16: a silver bracelet with a single star attached**

The next morning Rita arrived home to an empty house, Iain had left her some food on the side which she ate on her lap in the living room watching daytime tv.

Rita sighed as she looked towards the clock, she was due back in 15 hours, just enough time for a quick sleep before she took on another nightshift. Last night had been busy, she only had a few minutes to herself in the whole shift.

After making herself a cup of decaf tea she made her way upstairs to shower, the hot water running over her body soothed her achy muscles and calmed her.

Wrapped in a towel she made her way to the bedroom and pulled on one of Iain's old army t-shirts, which was her favourite for pyjamas. It was then she noticed Iain had made their bed, not just made it but changed the covers and everything, much unlike him. She smiled as she pulled back the covers. She took the last sip of her tea and went to set it aside on the bedside cabinet, finding her usual corner occupied by a black box.

Rita swapped the cup for the box, there was no note she could find, so she opened it, revealing a delicate silver bracelet, a single star charm fastened near the clasp.

Rita ran her fingers over the metal gently, it was beautiful. The thin chain sparkle in the light of the bedroom. She lifted it out and found a note tucked carefully into the box which she unfolded.

 _Rita,_

 _A star for my star._

 _Sleep well, I love you XxX_

 _p.s. I told you some of these were cheesy_

Rita laughed as she read his note. The bracelet was perfect and fitted her wrist exactly. She took a picture of her wrist and sent it to Iain with the caption "Very cheesy but absolutely perfect! Love you XxX"

She took it off carefully, not wanting to sleep in it and end up breaking it, and placed it back in he box as she finished her tea before lying down and sleep overtaking her.

 **Day 17: Dance lessons**

Rita woke up with Iain's arms wrapped around her waist, confused she checked the clock on the nightstand next to her bed and realised she had been sleeping for 12 hours. She sat up with a start, her alarm hadn't woken her.

The sudden movement of Rita had woken Iain up too, he sat up sleepily and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Everything all right?" he asked, his voice weak as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

"My alarm didn't wake me. I was supposed to be up hours ago." Rita explained, checking to see she had set it correctly.

"That's my fault, it went off when I came in and I turned it off, you looked so peaceful. I did set one for about half an hour so you wouldn't be late." Iain confessed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder in apology.

Rita looked over to him, his eyes glossing over and hypnotic, she forgave him instantly. "You know I can't help but forgive you when you make those puppy dog eyes at me!" She laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

Iain smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer, his hand running dangerously high up her leg. "Since we're both awake now…" Iain suggested, raising his eyebrow as he pulled back from her slightly.

"I don't have time." Rita moaned, not making much of an effort to move away.

"How about I join you in the shower then, two sets of hands get a job done much quicker…" Iain asked, his voice low and suggestive.

"You know very well that it will take twice as long if you join me." Rita laughed, hiding the fact that Iain's attempt to try and keep her in bed even longer was far more tempting than she was going to let on. She pushed herself up and out of their bed.

"You know there's another dance we could do." Iain told her, lying back down, his head resting on his pillow.

Rita stopped, not entirely sure what he was talking about.

"I know you've always wanted to try something a bit different and you love it when we watch…" Iain went on.

"Iain? I have no idea what you're on about!" Rita laughed, slightly confused.

"It's a few hours early but happy day 17 of advent, I've booked us some ballroom dance lessons." Iain told her, sitting up to see her reaction.

Rita bit her lip, she had been wanting to try dance for a while, the lessons she had when she was young a fond memory. When she had suggested it a few months back Iain hadn't seemed very keen so she had dropped it, not wanting to push him.

"Well say something!" Iain laughed.

"Are you serious?" Rita asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Of course, there's an appointment card with our first 3 lessons booked already on the table downstairs, with another cheesy note, as I didn't know I'd see you!" Iain smiled as he saw Rita's face light up with a smile. She ran over to him, jumping on their bed as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Thank you!" Rita said as she pulled away, her hands either side of his face. She gave him one last kiss before going to shower.

Iain watched her go, she was in one of his old shirts and nothing else, barely covering below her waist. The bathroom door was visible from where Iain lay and he watched her walk into it.

"Are you going to join me?" She called back to him, leaving the door to the bathroom open as she shrugged the shirt from her shoulders.

 **Day 18: January's shift rota**

3 night shifts in a row over a weekend had been eventful, Iain had been in days so apart from just over an hour together the night before they hadn't seen much of each other. Iain had a shift but it finished in the early afternoon so the moment she got through the door she went to sleep, setting the alarm so she would be awake when Iain came home.

Iain found her fast asleep, her eyes closed and duvet pulled close around her neck. The alarm she had set ringing but not waking her up, he switched it off.

"Reets," he whispered, climbing into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck and decided to stay there for a little while.

Iain lay with a sleeping Rita for almost another hour, she was sleeping peacefully and he didn't mind watching her. She smiled at one point, having a happy dream, and Iain smiled with her, wondering what she was thinking.

Iain had to leave the sleeping Rita shortly after, his stomach groaning, reminding him how he hadn't eaten for several hours, skipping the chip shop with Jez to get home to his girlfriend.

"I'll be downstairs." He had whispered in her ear as he gently removed himself from where she had curled into his body.

He made them both dinner, doubtful that Rita would have eaten when she had got in from her shift. He had been to the shops on the way home, buying ingredients for a curry.

He was just finishing it off and deciding to go and wake Rita up, knowing she would need food when he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"I overslept." She said when she came into the kitchen, resting against the door, her messy bed hair sticking out all over the place and making Iain smile, she was wearing pyjama shorts despite it being December and one of his hoodies.

Iain went over and kissed her, pressing her up against the doorframe. Surprised he could love this woman any more than he did already.

* * *

They ate on their laps in the living room, a movie on in the background but they talked over it. Catching up on what had happened during their opposite shifts. By the time they finished talking it was gone midnight, their plates lying discarded on the coffee table and the movie long finished.

"It's the 18th, I've got a surprise for you." Iain told her, "there's no cheesy note with this one, its just me." Iain smiled.

Rita lifted her head up from where it had been resting upon his chest, looking at him with curiosity.

Iain stood up, smiling as he went. He knew Rita would like today's gift, it had taken quite a bit to organise.

"So," he said, coming back in with two large pieces of paper. "Have a look at these." He handed them to her.

Rita looked at the first sheet, confused when she saw it was her shift rota for the following month. She trusted Iain so she put hers to one side and looked at the second. Iain's shift rota. Still not understanding she looked up at Iain.

"I talked to Charlie, talked to Dixie. Next month we have the exact same shift pattern, apart from a few hours here and there." Iain explained.

Rita looked at the schedules again, not believing her eyes when the realised he was right, they started and finished almost as exactly the same time the entire month.

"You're amazing." Rita beamed, "this is going to be the best month!" Rita kissed him, January was looking much better than December they were going to be able to spend so much more time together.

"I do my best," Iain grinned, next month was going to be good.

 **Day 19: invitation to be his plus one to the paramedic annual awards evening where Dixie and himself are being honoured**

They had gone to bed shortly after Iain had given her their shifts, both of them on a late the next day. Getting up late and lazing in bed for a little while had been a luxury, their house hadn't seemed to get messy when they spent most of their time in it sleeping, especially when they were on opposite shifts and had no reason not to tidy up what little mess they made. They had been incredibly domestic, doing laundry and washing up from their curry the night before, before heading into work together, hoping they would finish on time like they were scheduled to. As normal they ended up both working an hour longer, staff shortages and the backlog of paperwork to blame. They went home together, Iain had waited in her office whilst she finished the final few pages.

Iain was off the next day, Rita on another late so they cooked dinner together, simple microwave meal for two given how late it was, before stumbling up the stairs to bed.

Waking up to find the bed empty, Iain ventured downstairs to find Rita sat reading her book, snuggled by the window and wrapped in a blanket.

"Morning, there was some post for you, I left it by the toaster." Rita smiled as she saw him, his batman dressing gown loosely tied at the waist.

Iain kissed her forehead before going to find the post. He hoped it was what he wanted and needed.

He saw the envelope and immediately sighed with relief; it had come just in time. The gold and blue colours of the logo in the corner unmistakably that of his uniform. He made two cups of tea and took both cups and the envelope into Rita.

"Why don't you open it?" he suggested, handing her the envelope and setting their teas down on the table. "Call it day 19."

"What that I get to open your post for you!" Rita laughed, closing her book.

"No, its something for us both." Iain said.

Curious Rita carefully opened the envelope, pulling out what seemed to be an invitation and two tickets. "The Paramedics Annual Awards evening committee wishes to invite Mr Iain Dean to receive an award for bravery with Ms Kathleen Dixon." Rita read, "Iain that's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, what can I say I'm just super." Iain laughed. "Anyway, I asked for a plus one, will you come with me?" Iain asked.

"I'd be honoured! My brave boyfriend and my brave best friend getting an award for bravery, where else would I be that evening!" she said, pulling him into a hug and kissing him.

 **Day 20: a packed suitcase and hotel booking form for them both to go visit her home town.**

Rita came home from her afternoon shift to find two suitcases at the bottom of the stairs.

"Iain?" She called out, confused.

"Reet, I'm in the kitchen." He replied. His palms sweating as he heard her foot steps get closer.

"Everything alright?" Rita asked, as she found him, sat at the table an envelope in front of him, no smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'll explain in a moment." Iain told her, passing her the cup of tea he had made her.

"Thanks, what's going on?" Rita asked, sitting down opposite him and sipping the tea.

"We're going away for the weekend. Near Balham." Iain said, pausing for a moment to let her react.

"Balham. Why?" Rita asked, her voice weak, setting her tea back onto the table, not making eye contact with Iain as she tried to work out why they would be visiting where she grew up.

"It's just a night in a hotel, tomorrow I'll let you know more but we can do whatever you want us to. I want to see where you grew up, even if we don't leave the hotel room. This is the reservations, I can call and cancel if you really don't want to go." Iain told her, pushing the envelope across towards her.

Rita thumbed the envelope for a few moments, she was in two minds over the trip. So many memories. Too many. The place where so much happened, could she go back?

"Let's go." She found herself agreeing, Iain would be there, she trusted him not to do anything she didn't want to.

"Perfect. I packed your bag, I hope I got everything you need." Iain told her, "We can go when you're ready."

Iain stood up and made his way over to Rita. Taking her hands and pulling her close to him, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as her head rested on his chest.

"A night in a hotel with you does sound amazing." Rita smiled.

"It will be amazing." Iain told her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as Rita laughed. "Just us, if you want" He promised.

* * *

"Pull over," Iain says not 10 minutes after they set off, "let me drive for awhile." Rita looks over to him for a moment, before finding somewhere to stop so they can swap over positions. As they pass on front of the car, Rita wraps her arms around his torso, muttering thank you into his chest as he pulls her closer, kissing the top of her head. The moment passes and they both go to their seats, Iain holding her hand when possible.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon! Let me know what you think! XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**The final** **chapter of Advent! Only a few months late...**

* * *

 **Day 21: a hand to hold whilst she visits the parents she hasn't spoken to in years or a shopping trip on him**

Their hotel was amazing, they had a room with a lovely view across the park and a huge bed that they had spent no time getting into when they had arrived, ordering room service as they ended up missing the hotels dining room.

Rita awoke the next morning to find she was alone in the bed, the low winter sun streaming in through the window. There was a note on the pillow beside her.

 _Rita,_

 _I've popped to the cafe across the street to get us breakfast; today you have a choice of gift. I'm offering you my hand and my support, I believe in you, I believe you're strong enough but I won't push you, it's up to you what we do today, but if you decide to go see your parents, I'll be with you every step of the way, my hand in yours. My other offer is a day spent shopping, all paid for by me; I'll even carry all the bags._

 _Whatever you decide I will be there with you the entire time. I love you Rita and always will XxX_

Rita read the note with tears forming in her eyes, how had she managed to get someone so kind and thoughtful as Iain. She hadn't spoken to her parents for years, their relationship ending when she had married Mark, Rita never being able to return to them and admit they had been right about him, not all these years later. She wasn't even sure if they still lived in the same place.

She wiped the tears away as she thought about what she wanted to do. Her thoughts interrupted when the door opened not 10 minutes later.

Iain went over to her the moment he saw her, tears, she didn't realise were falling, had stained her cheeks.

"It's ok, I'm here." Iain reassured her, "We don't have to do anything, we can even go home now if you want."

Rita let the tears flow, she wasn't entirely sure why she was crying but knew she was safe with Iain. She pulled away after a few minutes; Iain tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's all ok." He promised.

"I want to go, will you please hold my hand." Rita decided, she knew he would.

"Of course." Iain told her, taking it there and then.

And he did, the entire day, wherever they went and whatever they did Iain's hand was clasped around Rita's reassuringly. Rita knew what had made her decision for her, it was Iain. He was nothing like Mark, he was someone she could trust and who she could rely on for everything and anything. He wouldn't let her down and he didn't that day.

He had stood beside her, hand locked into place, as she had led the way to where she last knew her parents lived, squeezed her fingers to help her pluck up the courage to knock on the red door that was just how she remembered it. Iain hadn't moved from her side all day, not whilst her parents had burst into tears when they saw her on their doorstep, or when they had hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. Iain had sat beside her on the sofa, the same one she remembered, whilst her parents talked and talked for hours, trying to learn everything about their daughter since they had last seen her, trying to tell her all about their lives. They had all cried, even Iain. Rita and her parents had apologised to each other over and over, neither having thought they would ever see each other again.

The only time Rita had been separated from Iain was when she had gone to the toilet, Iain had even offered to stand outside but she had told him she was fine. Iain had spoken to Rita's parents alone, she had come back to find them laughing and joking with each other, pictures from her childhood being passed around and she realised this was what she had always wanted. Iain had given her everything.

When it came to saying goodbye they double-checked they had the correct contact details for each other, her parents even giving Iain their mobile numbers and taking his in return. All so grateful they had had this opportunity. They had promised to call on Christmas day and New Years Eve just after midnight.

Rita had cried all the way home, tears of sadness over all the time they had lost, tears of joy for what she had now, and tears of love for the man who sat next to her, for he was her world.

 **Day 22: advice on an addition to his tattoo**

Rita and Iain were both emotionally drained by the time they arrived home, falling into bed and drifting into sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, easily. Awaking late the next day.

They spent the morning at the supermarket, their fridge decidedly empty and their stomachs moaning, followed by breakfast at a café they passed as they went to the park. They were wrapped up in winter coats and Rita wore a hat with a large bobble Iain decided her liked pulling.

When they came home Iain went for a shower whilst Rita read some more of her book. She was interrupted when Iain called out to her from upstairs.

She went to find out what was wrong, and found him using two mirrors to look at his back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ah good, can you hold that." He passed her the mirror she used to do her make up, adjusting the height to get a better look, "Perfect!" he exclaimed, " I need your advice."

"What on?" She asked, laughing slightly as she watched him look in the two mirrors.

"My tattoo," he explained, "I need to know where the best place to add another date is."

"What date are you adding?" Rita asked, Iain's tattoo was an eagle and spanned over his shoulder blades and upper back, the date he entered the army was tattooed on the left side of the tale.

"My first day as a paramedic." Iain said, looking at her to see if she realised what he was saying.

"You mean…" Rita whispered, dropping the mirror lower.

"Yes. The very first day I met you." Iain told her, smiling. It was one of the best days of his life, he had met Dixie, Jeff and so many others that day, but the one person he never wanted to forget meeting was Rita. That day was one of the best days of his life and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Iain kissed Rita; she had gone into some trance, smiling, her eyes watery and the kiss had snapped her back into reality.

"So, where should I put it?" Iain asked again, lifting her hands to raise the mirror once again.

They had decided to place the date on the right side of the eagles tale, it would fit there and look perfect, Rita had kissed the spot they had chosen, soon it would forever mark the date she met the man of her dreams for the very first time.

 **Day 23: Pantomime tickets**

They both had early shifts that morning, although Iain's started 3 hours before Rita's and ended in the same fashion. She came through the door at 4pm to find their house filled with laughter and children's footsteps.

Rita called out to Iain who emerged from the sitting room with a young boy attached to his right leg.

"I said we'd babysit." Iain admitted, "I was going to tell you this morning but I didn't want to wake you. I've got a treat planned for about half an hour but if you don't want to come I can go by myself." Iain told her.

"A treat?" Rita asked, scooping Iain's nephew up from where he was attached to Iain's leg, "what sort of treat?" She asked, tickling the little boy who let out a proper belly laugh.

"We get to go to the pantomime!" Came the voice of Iain's niece from the lounge. "It's Cinderella!" Beth exclaimed, her favourite.

"Cinderella, well I'd best go put on my best clothes then!" Rita smiled.

Iain looked at her, he couldn't help but kiss her. Jack and Beth exclaimed with disgust at the sight of the two adults, who both laughed in response.

"Rita?" Beth asked when Rita turned to go upstairs.

"Yes,"

"Can I borrow some lipstick, Uncle Iain wouldn't let me." She asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Why don't you come up with me and we can see what lip glosses I have, besides, a girl needs to look her best for the ball!" Rita smiled as the girls face lit up and she bounded up the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

Rita looked over to Iain, "I'll give her some clear stuff," she reassured him.

The pantomime was delightful, just as Rita remembered from her childhood, except there were flashing lights that spun around in circles everywhere and she was even persuaded into buying each of the children one and then Iain had complained so she had to go and buy him one too. The jokes were awful, the acting how she remembered but the atmosphere perfect

There was an elderly couple sat next to Rita, and the woman had who her arm as they went to leave.

"Your children are amazingly behaved, such a credit to you and your husband" She had told Rita before turning back to her own husband with a smile.

Rita blushed, thanking the woman without feeling the need to correct her, the kids had been very well behaved and she would be sure to pass the compliment on to Iain's sister, Erika, when she came to pick them up later.

They all emerged with smiles on their faces and laughter being shared. Iain and Rita walked home hand in hand, a child in their other as they chatted, laughed and smiled. Iain thanked Rita for coming and being so lovely with his niece and nephew, she had shushed him, saying she had had a lovely time.

 **Day 24: necklace with a heart charm**

Iain awoke before Rita on Christmas Eve; they were both working later that evening, from 4pm until 4am Christmas day. They had planned to spend Christmas Day together, Dixie had said she would come over for a bit to see them but other than that it would be just the two of them, Iain's sister and niece and nephew visiting her husbands parents.

Iain stayed in bed, half trapped under Rita's body as she lay with her head on his chest and their legs entangled under the covers. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as she started to stir awake.

"Morning." She whispered, her voice slightly croaky.

"Its Christmas Eve!" Iain exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Our first proper Christmas together." Rita smiled, a smile breaking over her face as she joined him in the excitement of Christmas

"Can we open one present early?" Iain asked, his large brown eyes pleading Rita.

"You know you're an adult, right?" Rita laughed at her boyfriend's child like behaviour.

Iain just smiled back at her. Reaching down to the final present that lay in the box next to his side of the bed and passing it over to her.

"I'll just watch you open this one, I can wait for tomorrow." Iain smiled as he watched Rita take the present from his hands.

Rita bit her lip as she turned the box shaped object over, her nail sliding under the selotape as she pulled it off.

"Do you want the note?" Iain asked, knowing she would say yes.

"I wouldn't ever miss the chance to smile at your cheesy message." Rita smiled, leaving the box half unwrapped as she reached out for the paper Iain held in his hand.

Iain handed her the note, sighing as he did, it was probably the cheesiest one of them all.

 _Rita,_

 _You know I love you, the chocolates, candles, flowers, oils, photos and everything else is just tokens for me to show you my love. You know you're the light in my life, the star that guides me and so much more. You have captured my heart so its only write you have it. I love you and Merry Christmas Eve!_

 _Iain XxX_

Rita smiled; her eyes were slightly watery as she read Iain's words. "I love you so much." Rita said as she kissed him.

"Come on now, open it up!" Iain said as he pulled away, his own eyes beginning to water.

Rita laughed, pulling the remainder of the paper off the box, which she proceeded to open. A silver heart pendant lay in the box, an elegant chain attached.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped, turning it over to see their names engraved on the back.

Iain smiled, his final gift of advent given, his heart beating faster with thought of tomorrow.

 **Day 25: an answer to a question he's been building up the courage to answer**

Iain's childhood Christmases hadn't been the best but his mum had made some effort in trying to be around for the; his sister saving up and buying them a present each with what she could save. Christmas in the army had been a sad celebration, everyone missing home but coming together as a huge family to make the most of the day. He had made up for it in the past few years. Dixie and Jeff taking pity on him the first year he had been in Holby, showing him how they celebrated Christmas, lots of alcohol and stupid games, it had been one of the best days of his life. The year after it had been his turn to play host, Dixie and Rita had turned up on his doorstep Christmas Eve the former in tears, Jeff's death still raw and her home not much of a home anymore. Iain and Rita had helped their friend through the day that she had spent so much happier a year before, the silly games not carrying so much hilarity as they still mourned the loss of their good friend. Last year he had spent it with his sister and her family, he had offered Rita to join him but she had scheduled to work, not wanting to intrude on any of her friends for the third year running. He had visited her the day after Boxing Day, and was greeted with a long kiss on her doorstep before they spent the remainder of the day in bed. He planned to make this year a Christmas neither he nor Rita would ever forget.

They had first wished each other a merry Christmas when they had met at the end of their respective shifts. 4 hours into Christmas morning and already the ED had been bursting with patients, more entering as they escaped. They had made their way home hand in hand and tumbled into bed shortly after.

It was nearly noon by the time they awoke again. Wrapped in each other's arms they wished each other a merry Christmas again.

They made their way downstairs at gone midday, a shared shower taking longer than two individual ones.

The tree was in their living room, presents in neat piles hidden underneath. They set about getting some food ready; most of it prepared the day before so it wouldn't take them long. Whilst it cooked they put on Christmas music as the started to share presents.

They took it in turns, Iain unwrapping the same picture of them both Rita now had in her desk, 'one for yours too' the label said in Rita's looped letters. Rita opening two new tree decorations, an R and an I, 'for next year' as Iain explained, smiles huge on both their faces.

There was one final present for Rita to open, a square box shape. Iain ha given it to her last, it was hidden among the branches where he had placed it two weeks ago.

Iain let Rita remove the paper and open the box before taking it away from her again. She had tears in her eyes and her hand clamped over her mouth. Iain stood up from where he was sat next to her on the sofa, getting to one knee on the floor. He cleared his throat as he fought the nerves.

"Rita," Iain started. "Since you came into my life it's been a thousand times better. You're my best friend and I love you so much. You mean everything to me, I couldn't do without you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Rita nodded, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't speak. She pulled him up to her, pressing a kiss to his lips and pulled him closer.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." Rita whispered against his lips as she pulled away to look at him, make sure this was real.

Iain breathed a sigh of relief; he had hoped she would say yes, was almost certain but hearing her say the word was the best feeling he had experienced. He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her outstretched hand, "if you don't like it we can go and choose another one."

"It's perfect, you're perfect. I can't believe that just happened. I'm going to be Mrs Dean." Rita exclaimed as her gaze flickered between Iain's beaming face and the ring that felt so perfect on her finger.

* * *

The rest of their day was spent smiling. They sat eating the Christmas dinner with grins on their faces, Rita's ring catching the light and making her smile every time.

Dixie came round with champagne, Iain having confessed his plans to her several weeks ago. The three of them playing silly games as the hours got older. Dixie left just before it got dark, having promised to play a game with Olivia before she went to bed.

Rita and Iain sat in their living room, the Christmas TV on in the background as they smiled, laughed and talked about the next year or so of their lives. What a year it would be.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed XxX**


End file.
